


A Little Holiday Spirit

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Advent Project 2005 [1]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jade, why is my new shaving brush floating in midair?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Holiday Spirit

"Jade," said Jackie Chan, "why is my new shaving brush floating in midair?"

His niece didn't glance away from her SuperMoose gamescreen. "Why ask me?"

"You just gave it to me."

"Good reason." The Black Walrus's tusk-beams scored a major hit, and SuperMoose's energy flatlined.

"Well?"

"Oh, right. It's haunted, that's all."

"You gave me a haunted shaving brush for Christmas?" Belatedly, Jackie realized he'd asked the wrong question. "Haunted by what?"

Jade turned her most confident smile on him. "We're not sure. Uncle said it would be dangerous to leave it in the store for just anyone to buy."

Uncle looked up from the book he was perusing. "Brush holds spirit of animal whose hair it contains, but Uncle not recognize species! Have tested chinchilla, panda, horse, rabbit, fox, wolverine, koala, and yak. Looking up spell for musk ox now."

Jackie's gaze traveled from Uncle to Jade and back to Uncle, and he sighed, wondering what he would look like with a beard.


End file.
